


Flush

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: All aboard the "Tohru knows what sex is and actively wants it" train, Discussions about contraception, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon, Smut, Virginity, awkward teens in love, underage cause they're like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: She’s not stupid. Despite what most people around her seem to think, she knows what desire is.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Flush

She wants him.

It's a greedy, selfish feeling she's only just starting to get used to, now that she allows herself to really feel it. For so long, it felt like a betrayal to her mother to want someone even more than she wanted her mother back, but time has softened the pain of her mother's loss. The sharp, jagged edges of her grief have rounded out into soft aches when she allows herself to reminisce, but these days she finds more joy than pain in remembering her mother.

The gut-wrenching terror of potentially losing him forever eclipsed nearly everything, for a time. It was all she could think about; a piercing, icy feeling in her gut that Akito would take him away from her and lock him in a cage.

But that time is over now. The curse is gone.

She wants him. She has him. She's not _quite_ sure what to do with him.

Everything is still so new. Not in the sense that they're just getting to know each other—she's pretty sure that they know all of each other's darkest secrets by now. But the fact that she can just walk up to him and… hug him. To most people, she knows, that isn't a big deal. She hugs her friends all the time. She hugs Arisa and Saki and Kisa, and even Rin when the older girl allows it. Momoji has never been shy about hugging her, either, even with the curse.

But to be able to hug Kyo, to feel his arms around her without the impending cloud of smoke and the feeling of his human body slipping away, is something she's still not quite used to.

He still tenses when they come into contact, even if he's the one that initiates. There's a small part of him, she's sure, that's afraid he's going to wake up one day and find out that the past two weeks have been a dream. She's afraid of it herself, sometimes. But every day reminds her that the curse is gone. They're together now, and she's determined that they're going to be happy.

Not a lot has changed about their day-to-day interactions. He still walks her to and from school. They still swing by the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner on days when he doesn't have lessons at the dojo. They eat at the same table and attend the same classes. He has his routine and she has hers.

But they make time for each other. Their evenings are spent on the engawa, or the stairs to the house, or on the roof. Sometimes he'll hold her hand. Sometimes she presses their entire sides together. One time—and she blushes to recall it—she even sat on his lap.

He greets her with a hug in the mornings. Sometimes he presses a kiss into her hair. She's kissed him on the cheek multiple times when they part ways on the road when he has to go to the dojo. They hold hands when walking down the street, and she hides her blush in her hands when Kyo's friends tease him about her.

It's wonderful. It is! But there's an undercurrent of energy in her body that tingles every time he's around, and she's not quite sure what to do with it.

She's not stupid. Despite what most people around her seem to think, she knows what sexual attraction is. Her mother had been very frank with her about the facts of life—Honda Kyoko had made sure her teenaged daughter had all the facts about sex by the time she was fifteen. So she knows what it is she's feeling.

She wants him to kiss her again. There have only been a few stolen kisses here and there, since the day he chased her down outside the hospital. They're always around someone else, be it her friends or his cousins, and so their moments of true privacy are few and far between.

So she bides her time.

* * *

The Sunday of the third week, they find themselves alone in the house; Shigure is out at the main estate and Yuki is on a date with Machi. Tohru smiles when she serves their lunch and takes her customary seat at his side. They talk quietly over their meal, making plans for their first date once summer break starts—if she didn't have make-up tests, they'd probably be out today, but she wants to save it as something to look forward to after her exams. She wants to go to the nearby zoo, and Kyo laughs and teases that she's lame before agreeing with a smile.

She loves his smile. She's been seeing it more often over the past few weeks, and it always makes a little part of her heart melt.

"What's that look on your face?" He asks when he notices her staring at him.

She blinks and comes back to the present. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Kyo shakes his head, his lip twitching at the corner as he shoves a bite of rice into his mouth. "You're such a space cadet."

He says it with such warmth and affection that she can't help but smile. They finish their meal in silence and Kyo helps her clean the dishes. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him when they're done, and sighs happily into his chest when she feels him relax and return her embrace.

"I love you." She reminds him, because she knows he hasn't heard it enough in his life. And because it's true. Sometimes she feels like she'll explode if she doesn't say it.

His grip tightens and he murmurs "I love you, too," into her hair.

It makes her brave. She slips her arms from around his waist and twines them around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as she stands on her tiptoes. He seems to understand what she wants—the last thing she sees before her eyes flutter shut is the light pink flush across his cheeks as he leans down to meet her halfway.

It's not their first kiss, or their second, or third, or even their tenth—stolen moments after dinner here and there have left her familiar with the shape of his lips and the surprising silkiness of his hair. His hands burn her skin through her clothes as they settle at her waist, and she makes a small sound in the back of her throat as his lips slant over hers.

Kissing Kyo is her new favourite thing in the world. He always seems to take such _care_ with her. A hand leaves her waist and callused fingers brush against her jaw before tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck, angling her head a little. She sighs happily through her nose as the kiss deepens, the hand at her waist gripping hard enough that her dress begins to bunch.

They're startled by the phone ringing in the hall, jumping apart with flushed faces. They blink at each other and laugh as they realise exactly what had interrupted them.

Tohru answers the phone. The caller is Shigure, who is planning on spending the night at the main house. Tohru wishes him a good night and hangs up, turning to Kyo with a smile.

"I guess it's just going to be the three of us, tonight. Shigure-san won't be back until tomorrow."

Kyo snorts. "Of course he's not coming home." He mutters, running his hand through his hair. Then he clears his throat. "I'm gonna hang out upstairs." He says, elaborately casual. He moves to the stairs and glances at her out of the corner of his eye. "You can come if you want."

She flushes even as she smiles and follows him upstairs. They've not yet progressed to the stage of being alone together in their bedrooms. They'd never hear the end of it if Shigure or Yuki caught them, but neither of them are home at the moment.

She catches his hand at the top of the landing. "Maybe my room?" She suggests quietly. If they're going to be… well, her bed is more comfortable than a futon. And she's pretty sure he doesn't have it laid out anyway.

He hesitates for a moment before nodding and following her inside. She closes the door behind them and flicks the lock.

When she turns to him, he's standing awkwardly in the middle of her room, looking around like he's never been in it before. Granted, they've never made a habit of hanging out in each other's bedrooms before now, but he's poked his head in enough times to call her for something that it shouldn't be completely unfamiliar territory to him. She notices his eyes linger on the picture of her mother for a moment, and she makes a decision.

She moves over and puts the frame in a drawer before returning to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Don't think about that right now." She murmurs, recognising the dark thoughts beginning to swirl behind his eyes.

"I—"

"Did you change your mind?" She asks gently, preparing to step away if he has. "We don't have to… we can just read or do homework or something."

His eyes widen for a moment, a blush stealing across his cheeks again. They're still new to this, but she hopes that won't be the case for too much longer. Maybe they're not ready to do _too_ much right now, but she figures the first step to becoming ready is to get comfortable with each other.

Not that she's uncomfortable with Kyo! Far from it; he puts her at ease in a way that no one ever really has before. But this is new to the both of them, she knows. She's just glad that they get to learn together.

He shakes his head.

She gently guides him to the edge of her bed, climbing on after him when he settles against the headboard. She hesitates for a moment before he tugs her forward and she settles on his knees, straddling his lap.

"Is this okay?" He asks softly.

She cups his face with her hands and nods with a smile, though she can feel her cheeks warming up.

And then he kisses her, and suddenly it's not such a big deal.

* * *

She agrees to move away with him immediately. To her, it's not as big of a deal as he seems to think—she's lived with him for over two years now, so the idea of living with him somewhere else isn't a difficult one to adapt to. In fact, she privately wishes she had him to herself more often than she already does—they both have so many demands on their attention that it's sometimes hard to find time to be together properly.

Not that they haven't managed. There's a purple mark on the side of her neck, covered by her hair, which can attest to that.

Kyo had freaked out when he realised he'd left a mark, but Tohru had spent a few good minutes in her bathroom the next morning admiring the blemish. She'd draped her hair just _so_ to cover it, and smiled at him over the table at breakfast when she caught him looking nervously.

Yuki has to stay back at school for student council duties, and Shigure is out again when they get home. She makes a show of planning to do her homework when they walk in the door and remove their shoes, but when she takes his hand and guides him up the stairs, all pretence falls away.

They end up in his room, today. Her book bag is flung to the side as he tugs her to him and noses at her neck, lips softly pressing against the hickey in an apology. She giggles as his breathing ghosts over her ear, sending shivers down the entire length of her body. They end up stretched out along his unmade futon, Tohru slightly propped up on Kyo's chest. Her fingers flirt with the hem of his undershirt before she boldly slips them under, finding warm skin over dense muscle. He sucks in a breath, but his kiss never breaks. If anything, his grip on her tightens before he rolls them over, coming to rest on his forearms above her.

They don't blush anymore. Instead, she giggles when he leans down and kisses the tip of her nose before reclaiming her lips. Her hands slip back under his shirt and her fingers splay over his abdomen, wrapping around his hips and resting against his skin. She feels the muscles tense and relax as he breathes and shifts his position, drawing back to look down at her.

They're both grinning at each other as he tugs on the hem of her school shirt in a silent question. She nods, and his fingers slip underneath. His hands don't travel farther than the bottom of her ribcage, but she decides that she likes the feeling of his hands on her skin. They're callused but gentle, and she shivers when his fingertips press into the dip of her waist.

They hear the front door slam downstairs and she sighs.

"I'm home! Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun!"

"That fucker." Kyo growls at the sound of Shigure's voice. If it were Yuki they probably could have gotten away with pretending that he wasn't there; he seems to go out of his way to allow them privacy, these days. Shigure, however, is a different story. He rarely comes upstairs, but he seems to have a sixth sense about when they're being even the slightest bit physical.

They straighten their clothes and Tohru drops her bag in her room before they make their way downstairs. Shigure is grinning at them from the living room when they appear, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" Kyo barks.

"Nothing at all." Shigure's teeth are on full display as Kyo eyes him suspiciously. "What have the two of you been up to?"

"W-we only just got home not long ago." Tohru answers from the kitchen, flustered. It's _technically_ true. They've been home for less than an hour. She trips over herself to divert his attention. "I was wondering what I should make for dinner. What do you think, Shigure-san? I was thinking of yakisoba."

"That sounds good." He agrees easily, eyes sliding from Kyo to Tohru as he rests his chin in his hand. "Is Yuki-kun still at school? I didn't see his shoes in the genkan."

"He has student council today." Tohru chirps, opening the fridge. "He'll be home by dinner."

Kyo settles at the chabudai and reaches for the remote, and Tohru busies herself in the kitchen.

* * *

They're getting bolder, slipping upstairs after dinner when Shigure isn't home with little regard for whether Yuki is actually there or not.

She giggles as his fingertips ghost along the skin at the dip of her waist, slipping her fingers under his overshirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He shrugs out of it while she pulls his undershirt out from underneath his belt. His lips fasten to her neck and she sighs, squirming where she's draped across his lap.

His grip tightens and he hisses. "Tohru, quit that." His voice is deeper and rougher than she's used to hearing.

She's about to ask what she did wrong when she feels _it_. There's something hard poking at her thigh, and it takes her a moment to figure out what it is. When she does, her face blooms with colour and she squeaks.

As it turns out, _knowing_ and _experiencing_ are two totally different things.

It's enough to spook him; his back stiffens and his hands withdraw. She clutches at his shirt, desperate to reassure him—"I—I'm just surprised, that's all!" She promises. "I mean, I don't know why I am, I should have expected it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

He shifts her off his lap. "It's fine. It's late anyway." He awkwardly makes to stand, hiding himself from view as he shrugs his shirt back on. It's barely eight; Tohru knows for a fact that he usually goes to bed between nine and ten.

She scrambles after him, latching her arms around him from behind when he reaches the door. She presses her entire body against his back and whispers into his shoulder blades, "You're not the only one, you know." She feels him twist to look at her over his shoulder, and raises her eyes to meet his. "I… I get like that, too."

She can feel her heart thumping in her chest as she waits for his response; he gives her a small, self-deprecating grin and half-turns in her hold to press a kiss to the crown of her head. "It's okay, Tohru."

She lets him go after that, sighing into the quiet that follows. She can't help but feel that she did something wrong.

* * *

She enjoys the look on his face when she starts unbuttoning her blouse. If her cheeks are warm, his are on fire, red smeared from hairline to shoulders as she exposes her bra-clad torso to his eyes. He doesn't seem to know where to look as the fabric drops from her shoulders. There's a fluttery feeling just below her navel when his fingers ghost up along her ribcage, his eyes meeting hers for a fraction of a second before his thumbs trace along the underside of her bra. She shivers and lets out a soft breath.

"Is this okay?" He asks in a soft voice.

She hums in the affirmative, head lolling back as his lips press against her throat. She feels the ends of her hair brush against the skin of her waist as his thumbs brush against her nipples through the thin fabric. She tugs at his shirt absently and is dismayed when he pulls away. But when he tugs it over his head and tosses it to the side, her hands travel to his shoulders and he returns to her neck. Muscles shift under her hands as he flips them over and presses her into the pillows.

"You can take it off, you know." She whispers when his fingers ghost along the elastic of her bra.

He pulls back to look at her. "Are you sure?"

She nods, making her point by sliding the straps down her shoulders. The cups sit loosely on her breasts as she looks up at him with wide eyes; his pupils dilate and his hand slips under her to fumble with the clasp. It takes him a moment—and she considers offering to do it for him when his brow furrows in frustration—but he gets it undone and she feels the grip of the band relax around her ribs. Her fingers tremble when she peels it back and drops it off the side of the bed.

The word that comes to mind when she sees him staring wide-eyed at her chest is 'adorable', but she doubts he'd appreciate it if she voiced the sentiment. Instead, she slides her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, bringing his attention back to her face. She smiles at him and he grins with a chuckle, pressing down to kiss her while his thumbs trace the red line left by the elastic. Her entire body erupts into goosebumps and she shivers at the light tickling sensation; he pulls back with wide eyes.

"That felt really good." She murmurs, embarrassed.

"Can I…?" his eyes flicker down toward her chest for a heartbeat before meeting hers again.

"Yes." She smiles with a light blush.

His hand is warm when it comes over her breast. She sighs as he applies the tiniest bit of pressure, fingers sliding into his hair to tug him downward. He obliges, pressing fluttering kisses along her cheekbone and down her jaw. Her nipple hardens under his palm, and he shifts to stroke it with his thumb. She gasps, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling his body down to hers.

He groans hot into her neck and she feels his hardness between her thighs. Conscious thought leaves her as his hips grind down into hers, making her gasp against his temple, her breath lost in his hair. Her head lolls and he sucks on her neck. She's lost in the sensation of being completely wrapped up in him, skin pressed to skin with his hand on her breast and his lips hot on her neck. She presses her hips up to meet him when he grinds down again, and his lips release her throat to let loose a low, guttural groan.

" _Fuck_ , Tohru." He groans.

His hand leaves her breast to slide up her thigh. Her skirt is bunched up around her waist now as he hitches her leg higher. The fabric of his trousers is rough against her skin, the calluses on his hand making her shiver.

And then he's suddenly ripping himself away from her. She blinks up at him as he rests back on his knees between her thighs, pupils blown wide and breathing heavy.

" _Shit_." He pants, running a hand down his face.

She pushes herself up onto her elbows, frowning at him in confusion. "Kyo-kun?"

"That was…" He says from behind the hand covering his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

His hand drops and he _gapes_ at her. " _Fuck no_." He says emphatically. "I just—I need a sec."

She takes in his dishevelled appearance; his mussed hair, the flush across his face that spreads down to bare chest, the way he's panting like he's run a marathon. She's never seen him look so thoroughly _undone_ before.

"That was… really nice." She offers through a blush of her own.

He scoffs at the understatement, before his face turns serious. "We should stop, though."

She pouts. "Why?" She doesn't want to stop. She's wanted him to touch her like that for _weeks_. It felt so good, and she wants to keep going.

"Because, I—" He stammered, the red of his face deepening. "I… don't have anything for it."

She's lost. "Huh?"

He grits his teeth for a second before he runs a hand down his face again. "I don't have any… condoms, okay?" He grits out.

Her flush deepens too, and she pushes up to a sitting position. "Oh. I'm allergic to latex." She bites her lip.

He blinks at her, surprise winning out over embarrassment. "I didn't know that."

She shrugs a little. "It never came up?"

There's silence for a few moments before he sighs and relaxes. "So… what do we do?" He asks, then hastens to add "I mean, we don't _have_ to do anything. I was just—"

"I want to." She reaches for his hand and tangles their fingers. "I can… see a doctor? I know they make them out of other stuff too, but… maybe it might be easier if I go on something?"

He gently runs a hand through her hair. "Whatever you want. Just don't go to Hatori." He adds with a grimace.

She giggles. "I'll go to a clinic." She promises. Then, red steels over her face again. "And, you know… there's other stuff we can do in the meantime."

His eyebrows rise even as his cheeks darken. "Like what?" His voice is dark, almost predatory as he waits to see what she'll do.

She takes his shoulders in her hands and guides him toward where she was just lying. He offers no resistance as she presses him into the pillows. She kisses him sweetly and traces her fingers across his chest, and one of his hands tangles in her hair. She pulls away and bites her lip. "I've… never done this before, so tell me if I do something wrong, okay?"

He nods and she straddles his knees, fingers fumbling with his belt. He's staring at her with intense eyes and she gives him a small smile as she unhooks the belt and slides the zipper of his pants down. He raises his hips a little to help her lower them, taking his boxers too, just far enough to expose him.

She's seen him naked before, of course—over two years of transformations have seen to _that_. But never like this.

Tentatively, she reaches forward and wraps her hand around him, looking up as he hisses through his teeth. He doesn't seem to be in any pain though, so she tightens her grip and gives an experimental stroke.

"Holy _shit_." He breathes, head tossed back against the headboard.

Emboldened, she goes it again. "Is this good?"

"Yeah." He chokes. "But you can… a little harder."

She tightens her fist. "Like this?"

His hand comes to cover hers and adjusts her grip. "Like that." He groans and drops his hand, fingers fisting in the sheets as she begins to stroke him again.

She grins while he can't see her, his eyes closed and his head tossed back. She feels powerful like this, sitting on him with his manhood clenched in her fist; like she holds _all_ of him in the palm of her hand. He's not even watching her anymore, presumably lost in sensation as her hand moves over him, skin rolling up and down his shaft with her movements.

She bites her lip, an idea popping into her head. Isuzu is fairly candid about her love life with Hatsuharu, and while Tohru feels awkward listening to the private details of their relationship, it's also _extremely_ educational.

"I want to try something." She says softly. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He groans, fingers flexing against the bed.

"Tell me if it doesn't feel good."

She shimmies down his legs a little and then, before she can think too much and second-guess herself, bends down and takes the head of him into her mouth.

He bolts upright. " _Shit_!"

She releases him immediately. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

He lets out a shaky breath, lowering himself back onto the bed. "No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting _that_."

"Oh." She wraps her hand around the base of him again. "So you don't… mind?"

He shakes his head, looking down the length of his body at her. "Sorry I scared you like that."

She grins. "It's okay. Just remember that Yuki-kun is downstairs and probably heard you yell just now."

He groans, covering his eyes with an arm. "I do _not_ want to think about that asshole right now." He complains.

She giggles and bends down again. She presses a feather-light kiss to the head of him before parting her lips and taking him back into her mouth.

She doesn't really know what she's doing, but Kyo seems to like it. One of his hands comes to tangle in her hair again, grip tightening and relaxing with her movements. He groans aloud as she presses him into her mouth as far as she can take without gagging, his hips slightly bucking into her. The taste of him is strange, salty but with an undertone she can't quite identify; she hums around him and he chokes on a gasp, the grip on her hair becoming almost painful. She ignores it and swirls her tongue around him experimentally.

"Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_." He uses the hand in her hair to yank her away. "I'm gonna—"

She works him with her hand instead until he comes, groaning and almost curling in on himself. He spills over her hand and pants wildly, his entire face and chest flushed with exertion before he flops back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asks, slipping off the bed and reaching for the box of tissues on her bookshelf to clean herself. She brings one back for him to clean up the mess that spilled over her hand.

He glares at her as she takes a seat next to him, leaning over his chest. "What the hell kind of question is that?" He pulls up his pants and fixes his belt.

Then he flips them again, and Tohru finds herself back on her back, with him kneeling between her knees. He kisses her languidly; she sighs against his lips. She's still keyed up, and almost flinches when she feels his fingers trace up her inner thigh. "Can I?"

She nods, and he lowers her panties. Her skirt hides nothing; she's completely exposed to him in this position. She may as well actually be naked for how little her skirt matters at this point.

"I… don't actually know much about girls." He admits with a shaky voice. "How do you…? Can I…?"

She nods again, not trusting her voice.

His knuckles brush against her before he slips a finger between her folds. She can feel his trembling as he probes gently, trying to find out where to touch to make her feel good.

She gasps when he brushes against her clit, and his eyes dart up to her face at the sound. "There?"

"Yes." She breathes, and he presses down with his finger and circles the little nub. The rest of her body feels vague compared to the sensation at the apex of her thighs, the pressure in her pelvis building with every stroke. She's slick, and his finger glides around with ease.

He shuffles down the bed and she knows what to expect, but she still jerks when his finger is removed and replaced with his lips. His tongue is hot against her fevered skin as his fingers explore the rest of her, finding her entrance and hesitating.

"You can," she huffs a breath, and he presses two fingers into her.

She expected pain, but there's none. She can feel herself clench around him as he curls his fingers inside of her, his tongue swirling around her clitoris and making her see stars. It's good. It's _so_ good. She reaches down for him with both hands, grasping at his hair and tugging as her thighs shake on either side of him. One leg wraps around his shoulders while the other twitches, held in an iron grip, her hips pressing into his face without conscious thought.

She snatches one of her hands away from his hair when he curls his fingers _just so_ , covering her mouth to stifle the groan that escapes. He seems to take it as encouragement and does it again; she finds herself with her face pressed into the pillow at her side, hand pressing it against her mouth to muffle the sounds she makes.

When it happens, she actually cries out into the pillow, her entire body clenching and spasming around him. Her heel digs into his back as her thighs squeeze his head, the fingers in his hair gripping so hard she's sure it's painful. But he rides it out with her until her body starts to relax and she lets go, her legs falling limply to the bed around his knees and her hand falling to the sheets.

He sits back on his knees, watching her as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. She flushes. "Was that good?"

"Yes. That was _very_ good." She crosses her arms across her chest, modesty making an appearance now that everything's over. She crosses her knees and he chuckles.

"Do you want me to turn around while you put your clothes back on?"

"Yes please." She whispers and he obeys. She dresses hurriedly and tosses his shirt at him. "I know it's silly…"

"It's fine." He settles next to her when she returns to the bed. He throws and arm around her waist in an easy gesture of affection that she appreciates. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great." She snuggles into his chest and presses a kiss against his chin. "Thank you."

* * *

Four days later, Kyo comes home late from the dojo. She's in the kitchen finishing up dinner when he arrives, and smiles at him when he comes in and reaches for the fridge.

"Hey." He murmurs and presses his lips to her cheek before reaching up for a glass in the cupboard above her head.

"Hi."

She glances into the living room to see Yuki's attention on the television and Shigure nowhere in sight, so she catches the front of Kyo's shirt and tugs until he's looming over her.

"I went to the clinic today." She whispers and releases him, tugging up her sleeve to show him the compression bandage on her arm. His eyes widen and glance into the living room to find no one watching them, and his cheeks darken as he nods. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She tells him. "Are you going to shower before or after?"

"I'll shower now." He pours himself a glass of milk and puts the carton back in the fridge, draining it in one breath before muttering an excuse and leaving the room.

* * *

"So what'd you get?" He asks later that night, thumb running gently over the edge of the bandage.

"It's an implant." She leans over the edge of her bed and rifles through her school bag for the flyer the doctor had given her. "She said to go back if I had any bad side effects, but it should start working in a week. It lasts for three years." She hands him the paper.

He glances over it and puts it on her bedside table behind him. "Are you sure about this?" He asks, brows furrowed as he sits up. "I really don't mind looking for stuff you're not allergic to if you'd prefer."

She laughs, sitting up and pushing him back down, straddling his hips. "I'm sure. The doctor gave me a list of places that sell them in the area just in case the implant doesn't work out, though." She leans over and hovers above his lips. "But this is easier, isn't it?" She asks, her voice dipping low.

He stares up at her. "When did you get like this?" He asks, threading his hand through her hair.

She leans back and blinks. "Like what?"

"Like a _tease_." He pushes himself up, crossing his legs and helping her settle on his knees.

She flushes red. "I—I'm sorry! I didn't even realise I was doing it!"

There's a pause. He blinks at her. Her cheeks burn.

He laughs, burying his face in her neck. "Of course you didn't." He presses a kiss there. "You're so cute, you know that?"

She splutters as he traces her spine through her shirt. Then he pulls back and kisses her nose. "I love you. Really a lot."

She presses her nose to his and gives him a soft kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

It's the sixth week of their relationship when they're finally alone for an extended period of time again. Shigure is visiting Akito at the main house, _again_ , and Yuki is spending the night at Machi's place. He'd told her haltingly, out of earshot of the others, that he likely wouldn't be home that night, so not to prepare him any dinner. She'd just smiled and told him to have a good time—it isn't until she tells Kyo later that he spells out the implications to her.

She blushes as she bids him goodbye; he glances between Tohru's pink cheeks and the way Kyo is deliberately not looking at him and clears his throat. "I'll be off. See you tomorrow."

"Later." Kyo holds up a hand, eyes trained deliberately on the television.

"See you tomorrow." Tohru says, her voice far higher with embarrassment. Yuki is like a brother to her; she doesn't like thinking of him _that_ way. Or Machi, who she barely knows. It feels so… _invasive_.

"If it makes you feel better," Kyo says from the other side of the table, not looking at her, after the front door closes, "he's already threatened me with bodily harm if I pressure you. So he's thinking about us, too."

"No, it _doesn't_." She buries her face in her hands. "And besides, he should know you better than that!"

"So should most people who've given me the lecture." Kyo rolls his eyes. "They all think you're too naïve to know what's going on or something."

"What?" She puffs out her cheeks in a rare display of annoyance. "Who _else_ has said something to you?"

He begins to list names, ticking off his fingers as he goes. "Uotani and Hanajima, _obviously_. Yuki, Shigure, Shishou, Momiji's made a comment or two… Haru cornered me once and said something but I don't _think_ he was threatening me so much as giving… advice?" His face bloomed with colour at the last one. "I dunno, I kinda was just looking for a way out and not really listening."

"That's not fair," Tohru sighs. "They should _all_ know you better. Especially Shishou-san! He _raised_ you!"

"It just means they care about you." He reaches over and chucks her under the chin. "They wanna look out for you."

"I suppose. I'm not a baby, though…"

He grins cheekily at her, face faintly pink. "Believe me, _I know_."

She squeaks and hides her face behind her hair.

"Anyway," he changes the subject, taking mercy on her, "what were you thinking of for dinner? Wanna order in, since it's just us?"

She lowers her hands and hums, thinking. "Maybe."

"We could go out." He suggests casually. "It's Saturday night."

"Like a date?" She perks up hopefully. They've been on a few ice cream dates here and there since their date at the zoo, but they've never had a _dinner_ date before. She's always been responsible for feeding the other two, and would have felt bad letting them fend for themselves.

He shrugs. "Sure. Is there somewhere you wanna go?"

"Uo-chan said there's a really good sushi place near her apartment that just opened. I can call her and get the name of it."

"Alright." Kyo looks at the clock. It's mid-afternoon. Plenty of time to get ready and take the almost half-hour long walk. "As long as she and Hanajima don't show up."

"They wouldn't do that." She jumps to her feet. "I'll go call her!"

* * *

They're laughing when they trip into her room later, lips pressed together and backing up until her thighs hit the edge of the bed.

It's been nearly two weeks since they began their more intimate explorations, and Tohru still thrills every time he touches her. There's no hesitation in his movements when he yanks the zipper of her dress down; it pools at her feet when she slides it off her shoulders. She unhooks his belt and takes her time untucking and unbuttoning his shirt, pressing kisses to the inches of skin she exposes little by little.

He unclasps her bra and tosses it off somewhere to the side as she pulls back her comforter. He presses her down onto the bed. Her bare back hits the sheets and the shirt drops from his shoulders, eyes almost feral in the low light from the setting sun outside. He's the most beautiful man she's ever seen.

He climbs onto the bed with her, mouth latching onto her neck. She tangles her hands in his hair and yanks him up to kiss her, hard and deliberate. He steals the breath from her lungs when her lips part and his tongue slips inside.

It's hot. Too hot. Her skin is burning everywhere he's pressed against it. She cradles him between her thighs, her hands tangled in his hair as he returns his kisses across her cheek, along her jaw, back down her neck. He pauses to suck at her pulse point before venturing lower. His body shifts and pulls away and she almost _whines_.

But then his mouth closes around a nipple and she _squeaks_ , prompting him to look up with wide eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes." She nods frantically. She tugs his face back toward her chest. " _Please_."

He returns his attentions to her breast, his hand coming up to pinch and grope at the other in the way he's learned that's he likes. She hisses between her teeth and her thighs squeeze around his torso, hands clenching in his hair.

His hand leaves her chest and traces down her body. He hums inquisitively against her breast as he traces the elastic of her panties.

She lifts her hips and pushes them down in answer; he takes over and slides them over her knees, down to her ankles, and she kicks them off, not caring where they land. Then his callused fingers are between her folds, testing how wet she is and probing around her clit. They don't have a _tonne_ of experience like this, but they have enough to more or less know what they're doing.

Kyo releases her nipple from his mouth and she tilts her hips into his hand. He pulls back, resting on his free arm to watch her face.

She wants to touch him. Her fingers trail along the defined muscles of his chest, down, down, _down_ , until she reaches the waistband of his trousers. She unzips it and her hand dives beneath the layers to find him already hard and hot against her palm. His fingers slide into her when she _squeezes_ , choking on a gasp as he grinds his palm against her clit.

"God, _Tohru_." He breathes and buries his face against her hair. She feels him panting against her ear and her toes curl when his fingers crook _just right_ inside her. Her body bows off the bed and she whimpers when he grinds again. It's too much. _Too much_.

She comes with a shout that she doesn't bother to muffle, snatching her hand out of his pants to hold him to her. She's sure she looks a mess, sweaty and panting and red all over, but he _really_ doesn't seem to mind when he takes her mouth with his in a kiss that steals the breath from her.

"Do you—can I—do you want to—?" His cheeks are already red from exertion and arousal, though she can hear a tentative embarrassment in his voice.

She knows what he's asking. " _Yes_." She pushes his pants down over his hips. "Yes, I want to. I really, _really_ want to."

She's been anticipating this since she found out they'd have the house to themselves for the night. They've been steadily progressing towards this for weeks. They're in love. They have complete privacy for once.

And her implant started working two days ago.

He draws back to kick his pants off properly, and returns to resting along her body.

"Uh," he pauses, tense. "How d'you wanna do this?" When she blinks at him in confusion, his eyes dart away. "I mean, do you wanna be on top, or me, or something else?"

"Oh!" If her face wasn't already red, she'd be blushing. "Um, like this is good. We can try something else next time…?"

He nods. They hesitate.

"Um…" Tohru bites her lip.

There's silence.

She giggles. She can't help it. She hides her face in his shoulder while she snickers, the tension bubbling up and releasing as he starts to laugh with her, the muscles under her hands relaxing as his laugh rumbles deep in his chest. She falls back against the pillows and cups his face, drawing him down to kiss him once again. There's some shifting, and he ghosts his palm along the length of her thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He hitches her leg up over his hips, and then his hand disappears.

She feels him press against her entrance. He breaks the kiss and hisses, pressing their foreheads together as he sinks into her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, voice ragged, when he's fully seated.

"I'm fine." It doesn't _hurt_ exactly, but it's a weird stretching feeling, and an almost-burn that feels kind of like an itch. She wishes he'd move.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you, right?" He asks, brows furrowed. She nods and he lets out a deep exhale.

She presses her lips to his jaw when he begins to move inside her. It's… like nothing she's ever felt before. Not even his fingers came _remotely_ close to the feeling of having him inside her. It feels like her heart is swelling up her throat and might spill from between her lips any second with every movement of his hips against hers. He breathes her name over and over like a mantra.

She relaxes into the tempo of his body with more ease than she expected. Every breath he pants into her ear sends shivers down her spine. Her nipples brush against his chest and electric shocks shoot from her chest to her pelvis. Her hips rise to meet him and his hand slips between them to rub at her, making her choke on a gasp.

She can already tell he won't last long enough to get her off again, but that's okay. She pulls his face to hers for a kiss, blind and needy and wanting to be as close to him as possible, biting his bottom lip and gasping into his mouth.

She loves him. She loves him _so much_. She didn't think it was possible to love him even more than she already does, but Kyo has a way of surprising her at every turn.

" _Tohru_ ," he breathes into her lips. "Tohru, I _can't_ …"

She strokes a hand down his spine. "It's okay." She whispers.

He tenses, teeth clenched and eyes screwed shut as he comes. She feels him pulse inside her as he stills, a soft grunt the only sound he lets through. And then he relaxes, just catching himself on his forearms before he crushes her, breathing heavily.

Her fingers continue their trail up and down his spine as he trembles with exertion. His eyes open and are almost unbearably fond when he looks at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, voice rough.

She smiles, kissing his cheek. "I'm _more_ than okay." She promises, cupping his face. "How about you?"

He noses against her temple. "Never better. We should clean up, though."

"In a minute." She protests. He doesn't fight her when she nudges him to lie beside her, pillowing her head on his shoulder and feeling the soft breeze from the window cool her sweat-slicked skin. She can feel the mess between her thighs, but she wants to treasure this moment for just a little longer.

"Okay." He wraps his other arm around her. "In a minute."

* * *

Not much changes in the aftermath.

He still walks her to and from school. They still swing by the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner on days when he doesn't have lessons at the dojo. They still eat at the same table and attend the same classes. He still has his routine and she still has hers.

But they sneak away, every now and again. She's sure they're _not_ subtle about it, but neither Yuki nor Shigure ever makes more than a passing comment. Kyo spends more nights in her room than his, only slipping out in the morning when it's time for his morning jog.

Tohru has never been happier. Things are wonderful. And things will be even _better_ when they have their own place and don't have to sneak around. So, as she makes breakfast one morning before school, daydreaming about their future together, she allows herself a smile and a happy giggle.

They're going to be just fine.


End file.
